Reunion
is the nineteenth episode of Red vs. Blue: Revelation and the 172nd episode overall. Plot The episode opens with Washington regaining conciousness, looking at his bloodied hands and surveying the scene, with Doc in the destroyed jeep and a battle rifle lying nearby. As he crawls for the weapon, however, he is stopped by Tex, whom he is astounded to find alive. Tex orders him to tell her where the Director is, but Washington has no idea. Tex prepares to execute Washington, but before she can kill him the Meta attacks her and forces her away from Washington, and Tex and the Meta engage in a fistfight. Tex manages to knock the Meta away from her several times but overall they are evenly matched. Tex activates some explosives that she had placed beforehand, revealing a hidden chaingun, which she fires at the Meta. The Meta is forced to take cover. Wash then tries to use the memory unit to extract Tex (who is an AI), but Tex knocks it out of his hand. Washington dives after the device and prevents it sliding off a cliff, and the Meta attacks Tex again and pins her to the ground. Tex manages to throw off the Meta, and then causes an avalanche by detonating more pre-planted charges set in the nearby mountain. Wash and the Meta try to incapacitate her while simultaneously dodging the falling chunks of ice and rock. The Meta, having lost his Brute Shot, gets close and attacks her, but Tex again throws him off. Washington still has his rifle and begins firing at her. Tex uses her detonater again, this time on explosives placed in the cliff wall, and the cliff begins to crumble into the sea. Tex races across the widening gap between cliff and land, but Washington hits her with a burst before she can make it safely and she is wounded. Realizing the danger they are in, Washington and the Meta then begin to frantically traverse the massive gorge that was caused by the explosion. The Meta, spotting his Brute Shot among the falling wreckage, makes a leap for it and uses the blade as an ice pick to climb his way up the cliff face. Washington is saved by Doc, who throws the tow cable of the Warthog to him, but his throw is so pathetic that Washington has to sprint and make a lunging jump to grab the cable. Washington immediately designates the throw as the "Second worst throw. Ever. Of all time." As the wounded Tex gets back to her feet, the Meta attacks her again. She manages to stab him in the shoulder, but the Meta is unfazed, and manages to capture her in the mermory unit. Washington orders the Meta to give him the memory unit to capture Epsilon with. The Meta thinks for a moment until he finally installs the unit on his back, aquiring the Tex AI and granting h im full control over the cloaking enhancement. Knowing the Meta will go after Epsilon, Washington attacks the Meta and orders Epsilon and Doc to run for their lives. Despite Washington's efforts the Meta overpowers him. As the Meta is about to execute Washington, Wash suddenly spots something smoking and flying in the distance. It is the Reds and Blues onboard a Pelican. Sarge orders Grif to land, which he does, since landing is "just to stop flying", resulting in a massive skidding crash that separates Washington from the Meta and nearly knocks Doc off a cliff. Sarge immeditately berates Grif on his failure, but Grif shrugs it off, stating that the Pelican is a rental. Sarge agrees, and he halfheartedly kicks the Pelican, which causes it to crash into the canyon. The landing dislocated both the Meta and Wash, who is incredulous at the rescue, and even more incredulous that his saviors are the incompetent Red and Blue teams. They then discuss how to free Tex from the memory unit, which is lying in the snow nearby. Washington gives orders, sending Tucker and Caboose to look for tools and Red Team to look for a power source for the memory unit. Wash and Epsilon-Church, now alone, discuss Tex's past, and how she was the shadow of the Director's love, except due to her premature death, she was destined to fail at everything she attempted just before she could succeed. Epsilon-Church volunteers to save Tex, but Washington refuses, due to the fact that bringing back Epsilon is the only thing that can clear his name and get him out of prison. They are still talking when suddenly the Memory Unit rises off the ground. The unit was still strapped to the Meta's back; he was simply cloaked. Epsilon-Church and Washington look on in horror as the Meta rises from the snow to challenge them to another fight. Characters Red Team *Sarge *Grif *Simmons Blue Team *Epsilon-Church *Caboose *Tucker *Tex Others *Washington *The Meta *Doc *Dr. Leonard Church (Mentioned Only) *Alpha (Mentioned Only) *Allison (Mentioned Only) Transcript Wash's perspective. We see Doc lying by the warthog, and a blurry figure in the distance Washington: It can't be....Tex? Wash dives for a gun, but is stopped by Tex Washington: You're supposed to be dead. Tex: Don't sound so disappointed. You'll make me cry. Where's the Director? Washington: The Director? How would I know that? Tex:' '(tuts) Wrong Answer.... (She goes to shoot him, but Meta tackles her. He charges, and Tex punches him, causing him to stumble into the snow. Meta thumps the ground angrily, before getting up and jabbing at her, which she blocks.Tex knees him in the head and then delivers a kick that sends the Meta flying. Tex then detonates some explosives, revealing a chain gun, which she fires at him. Meta, seeing this, runs for cover. Wash gets to his feet, pulls out the memory unit (which itself has a large spike)and runs at her. Tex's gun runs out of ammo and Meta shoots at her with a pistol. She ducks for cover, smashing some ice and retrieving two guns, which she fires at Meta. Wash jumps at her with the unit, which she knocks out of his hands.) Washington: NO! (He dives for it, preventing it from going over into an abyss) Be more careful, this thing can't take any more hits! (Cut to Epsilon (Church) and Doc.) Doc: Church! Are you okay? Epsilon: She fuckin' shot me! What is wrong with her? Doc: She did? That's what brought us to you! Epsilon: I know! She meant to do that! Doc: Well she's paying for it now. (Cut back to Tex, Wash and Meta) Meta has Tex pinned to the floor, but she kicks him backwards towards a wall of ice. She pulls out a detonator as Wash runs up to Meta, holding the memory unit. Washington: Is that a...( Tex activates a row of mines on the icy wall) ...Mountain? As the wall of ice breaks, the two former Freelancers run. Wash stabs at Tex with the unit, but misses. Tex kicks him and Meta lunges at her. He picks up the unit Washington: Meta, take it! Get her! (Meta swings but misses, and Wash attempts a jump-kick at her head. Tex catches it and flings him to the ground. Meta kicks her in the chest and is almost crushed by falling ice, which he dodges and kicks at her. Tex flips off it onto another piece of ice as Wash shoots at her. She jumps off, running, Wash following and Meta bouncing off falling ice. Tex slides past several large chunks, punching one at the two men. Wash ducks and Meta lands on it, promptly jumping off. Tex runs up another piece of ice to intercept him, grabbing him in mid-air. She flips, seemingly cracking something of his as she lands, with him over her shoulders. Tex then kicks him in the back, causing him to fly towards Wash, who dives out of his way. Wash fires his battle rifle at her, and Tex goes for cover. She pulls out another detonator, and, after looking at it in concern, activates it. A line of explosions occur, cracking the ice sheet. She runs to avoid falling through, but as she leaps, Wash shoots her. Moaning, Tex lands on the safe side of the ice sheet. Wash and Meta look around as the area they stand on starts to fall into the icy water below.) Washington: Oh my God! RUN!(They do so, as fast as possible towards the ever growing abyss. Meta notices his Brute shot falling and jumps for it.) META! Wait, I...(Meta grabs his weapon, and uses the combat side as an ice pick to hold him in place.) God-dammit! Doc:(Waving the Warthogs tow-hook) WASH! Here! Take this! Washington: DOC?! Throw it, throw it!(Waves his hands above his head, signaling for the throw) Doc: Here it comes! (He throws, and it falls straight down) Washington(Exasperated) You've got to be kidding me...(Never the less, he jumps for it, grabbing the rope and climbing up. At the top he hauls himself up.) That was the second worst throw, ever, of all time. Doc: What d'you want from me? I ran track in high school. (Meta runs at Tex, who pulls out a combat knife. She parrys some of the swings of his Brute Shot, avoiding others. She slashes across his stomach, the stabs him in the upper back. Meta fires the weapon at the ground, sending them flying.) Washington: Meta, wait! We don't need to hurt her, we only need... (Meta rams the memory unit's spike into her visor, cracking it.) Epsilon: NO! Stop! (Meta tosses the lifeless body away.) Let her outta that thing! Washington We can't. The unit is failing. Epsilon, it's over. You're coming with us. Epsilon I'm not going anywhere with you! We can fight you! Doc: We can? Epsilon:We will! Doc(exasperated) Aw great. Washington: I'm sorry to hear that. Meta, give me the memory unit. Meta? (Meta is staring at the thing in his hands. He looks at Wash) Washington: Meta! NO! Don't... (He never finishes. Meta attaches the unit to his back and becomes invisible.) Washington: Damnit! Doc, you have to protect Epsilon! Doc: What do I do?! Washington: RUN! (Meta hits him, then proceeds to shoot at Epsilon-Church and Doc. Wash jumps onto his back wrapping his arms around his throat.) I'll try to hold him!(Meta throws him off and continues to shoot. Wash retaliates but is knocked off balance by a shot from the Brute Shot. Meta walks over to him) I knew you would do this, Meta. I just can't believe...can't believe...(He has spotted something in the sky, trailing black smoke) I can't believe it! (It's the Pelican, badly damaged, with Grif behind the wheel. Sarge, Caboose, Simmons and Tucker can also be seen) Sarge: There they are! Land right next to them! Grif: Right...land... Sarge: You do know how to land this vehicle, don't you? Grif: Sure, that just means stop flying, right? Sarge: Brace for impact! Tucker: Oh shit! This is gunna suck! Caboose: I still haven't got my peanuts. (Once again, the ship crashes. Meta and Wash jump to avoid it, and it comes to a stop, Red's pressed against the glass, in front of a cowering Doc.) Doc: Wow! That was a close one! Washington: (Coming out from behind a tree) ''I would say that was the cavalry, but I've never seen a line of horses crash into the battle field from outer space before. '''Epsilon': (From behind the same tree.) Heeyy. Is it possible for a memory fragment out of an artificial inteligence program enclosed inside a robotic body to piss its pants? Because I'm pretty sure I just did that. Washington: Come on, let's go see how many of your friends survived that. Epsilon:You know, they're not really my friends. Washington: That's okay, I'm sure none of them really survived. (Cut to Sarge and Grif) Sarge:Grif! Look what you did to our ship! Grif: Aw fuck it, it's a rental. Sarge: Good point. Fuck it. ('' He kicks it, and it falls over the side of the cliff into the icy water.) (''Epsilon runs over to the group, Wash not far behind.) Epsilon: Has anybody seen Tex? Washington: I'm sorry Epsilon. The Meta captured her inside of the memory unit. Epsilon:There it is! (He and the others run over to it) She's here! Washington: Epsilon, there's nothing we can do. She's stuck in there. Epsilon: So get her out. Washington: We rigged it so it's one way. We didn't want you to escape again. Epsilon: Well, unrig it! Washington: We need to get it to a lab. Somewhere with tools. Epsilon: Simmons? Simmons: Hey, he's the expert. I don't know what I can do to help. Washington: And it's in no condition to move. If it locks down before I can open it, she'll be trapped in there. Simmons: Well, we gotta try something. Washington:If I let her out, you have to come with me. Epsilon:Yes, fine, just get her out. (Wash turns to the other Blues) Washington:Caboose, Tucker, get in the base. See if you can find some tools Caboose: Okay! Tucker:Alright! I'll be right back. Washington:You three find me anything that has power. Anything and everything. We're going to need a lot to keep it online. Sarge: (Running off with the Grif and Simmons) Okay, on it! Epsilon: I can get her out. Washington:What? No. Epsilon: It's my only option. Washington: I need you Epsilon. You're my only ticket out of this mess. If you get stuck in there, they'll never believe me, I'm not going back to prison. Epsilon: I can do it. Washington: No, I won't let you. Epsilon:You can't stop me. I have to help her. She's here because of us. Washington: Because of me? Epsilon:Not you, us. Me, and Alpha, and the Director. Washington:You've started to remember. Epsilon:I found some journals from the Director. She's someone from his life. Someone he loved... Washington: Allison. Her name was Allison. Epsilon: Allison...When they made Alpha, she came back. She was a byproduct of the process. Washington: She's just a shadow. Epsilon: Don't call her that! She died in her real ife, and that's all the Director ever remebered of her.(Meta's theme starts playing in the background) So now, no matter how tough she is, no matter how hard she fights, she's always going to fail, because that's what she's based on. No matter what she's doing, or what she's trying to accomplish, just when her goal is within her reach, it gets yanked away.Every. Single. Time. Can you imagine what that's like? (The memory unit lifts in the air. It's on the back of the Meta, who, invisible, has been there the whole time.) Washington: I think I'm getting the idea... Epsilon: Uh oh... Trivia *The Assault Rifle that Tex pulls out of the ice block seems to be an MA5B rather than an MA5C, due to sounds and a simpler design. *Washington's comment on Doc's throw being the "Second worst throw, ever...Of all time." is a reference to Caboose's throw back in Reconstruction Chapter 6, where he threw a Spike Grenade directly at the wall in front of himself and Wash, to which he comments ""That was the worst throw, ever...Of all time." *After Washington's comment on Doc's throw being the "second worst of all time," Doc comments on how he used to run track back in high school. This is a reference to when Doc told all the main characters when they were back in Blood Gulch in the Season 2 finale. * Wash seems to know Tucker's name, but this is the first time they have ever met. * The inside of the Pelican is from Halo: Combat Evolved. * It's interesting that after all that the Reds have been through, they still follow Washington's orders. * When Washington sends the Reds and Blues off to find equipment, Epsilon is clearly carrying a Sniper Rifle, however, in the next scene, he has switched to holding a Plasma Pistol with his Sniper on his back, and in the next view of Epsilon, he is holding a Magnum Pistol. This is also likely just a trivial error. * The knife that Tex stabbed the Meta with was stuck in his back during the sequence in which the Meta captures her. However, a mere four seconds later the knife had disappeared, then about another 10 seconds later it is in his back again. This is most likely just a trivial error that occured in post-production. * The pistol the Meta is holding when behind the rock is a M6D (Halo: Combat Evolved pistol) instead of an M6G (Halo 3 pistol). * The battle rifles in this episode are the Halo 2 version (BR55) instead of the Halo 3 version (BR55HB SR) * The opening to this episode is similiar to many movies and video games when a vehicle crashes the person will look up to their bloodied hands. * In the scene were Meta rushes Tex after Doc saves Washingtons life you can hear the words "Plagam Extremam Infligere" being chanted by the chorus this is latin for "violent death". Category:Revelation Category:Episodes